Impatience
by acuity
Summary: You are John Egbert and you are extremely horny.


You are John Egbert and you are extremely horny.

Which is bad, because you're at work, and you can't leave your cubicle just yet. Unfortunately you have to wait it out, but you want nothing more than to be fucked into the nearest flat surface. The anal plug in your ass isn't exactly helping your situation.

It was all Dave's idea, like most perverse things are, for you to wear a plug to work. You had tried it in other places, like on dates to restaurants, theaters and one time when you went to visit your dad. Something about you constantly being anally stimulated in public really got Dave going. Sure it was embarrassing at first, but you can't say you didn't end up liking it. Besides, after your little excursions, dave made sure to show you how much he enjoyed it in the privacy of your bedroom.

You grinded down on your seat, holding in your moan as the plug hit your prostate. You could feel your cock getting hard in your pants, but sadly you couldn't do anything about it. You just hope Dave is ready for sex the minute you get home. Why he wanted you desperate at work, where he can't see you is beyond you, but you're going to get payback one way or another.

Time passes slowly, but eventually you can finally clocked out of work and you've never felt more relieved. You dash to your car, ignoring anyone along the way. You don't want them to see the growing bulge in your pants after all. Once you get inside your car, you immediately undo your pants to get some relief, but you don't touch yourself, considering that's Dave's job to begin with.

You don't know how you managed to drive home, because it all seemed like a blur to you. You probably broke every rule in the damn book trying to get yourself to Dave. You don't even think about it when you leave your car in the driveway and open your front door.

Dave's sitting in the living room couch watching some movie, probably one he made. When he hears you slam the door closed, he looks up rather startled. He's not wearing his shades, so you can see exactly what he's feeling.

"Oh hey, babe. How was work? Did you-"

You don't let him finish as you straddle his lap,"Shut up and kiss me" and you dive in for a kiss.

"Yes, sir" he responds after a second of confusion, grabbing your hips and bringing you as close as he can to his body, returning your kisses with as much enthusiasm. You run your hands through his hair, enjoying the little growls he lets out when you pull just right. His hands wander, reaching under your shirt and running his hands all through your back.

He swipes your lips with his tongue and you open your mouth to let him in. He doesn't think twice before thrusting his tongue into your mouth and you can't help but let a low hum escape you as you roll your hips onto Dave's.

"Dave," you moan as you break the kiss and that's enough to remind you of what you initially wanted.

-.-

Your name is Dave Strider and the love of your life is currently straddling your lap and moaning your name like it's the only thing he knows and you're so turned on by it. You're quickly brought back to Earth when you feel him grinding himself onto you. He's pinning you to the couch and he's completely on top of you, can't say you're complaining though.

"What's gotten into you today?" you ask, smirk on your face, " I know I'm hot, but damn have I never felt more accosted."

He nips at your neck, teasing you as he gets to your ear, taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"I've had a plug up my ass for hours today, but now I want something else." he says giving the lump in front of your pants a squeeze, and that's it for you, you're gone, you've ascended this earth and gone to heaven. You grab him from the waist and hoist him over your shoulder as he squeaks in surprise. You rush to your bedroom dumping him unceremoniously on your bed and climb on top of him.

Kissing him once more, you grab at the end of his shirt to take it up. He breaks the kiss to raise his hands as you remove it. You reach for his pants and start unbuttoning them, but you find them already unzipped and unbuttoned.

You smirk, "Someone couldn't wait until they got home."

John slaps you on the shoulder, "Oh get on with it."

"Pushy." you tease as you take off his pants.

"Dave, I swear to god, I will tie you up if you don't shut up."

"And kinky too, damn."

"Daaaaaaave."

You kiss him in response, and he immediately melts into it, wrapping his legs around you and his hands on your hair. You are very much okay with this. He grabs at your shirt and you let him take it off you. You go the extra mile and take off your pants as well. Both of you in your underwear you continue to kiss.

It's then that John decides to rut against you and you let out the most embarrassing moan. You hear him laugh, and if it wasn't for the embarrassment you were feeling, you'd say it sounded like sunshine. As payback, you're quick to nip at his neck, kissing down the cloumn and sucking bites into his dark skin. His laughs quickly turn to moans and now you're the one laughing.

He continues to rut against you as you devour his neck, making sure there's enough marks for people to know he belongs to you. You head down to his chest and mouth over his nipple, while your hands pinches his other one. You bite down and he keens as he arches of the bed.

"St-stop teasing already," he groans. "Fuck me already or I'll fuck you" he adds rutting harder against you.

"I'd like to see you try"

And with that he flips you over and _now_ you're the one underneath. You're not surprised. He might be short, but he's strong as hell.

"I'm gonna make sure you scream my name by the end of this" he says as he jabs a finger to your chest. God you love him when he gets aggressive.

He takes off his boxers and almost rips of yours while he's at it. He turns around and exposes his derriere to your face and you can still see the plug up there. Hot. You know exactly what he wants, so you grab his ass and slowly take out the plug, careful not to hurt him. You're surprised how long he lasted, considering he's never gone more than four hours before. He whines at the loss of the toy and you put it aside. He won't be empty for long after all.

John has his hands on your stomach, ass close to your face and you pat his thigh to let him know that it's okay to sit lower. So he does, and you're perfectly located to place your tongue at his entrance. John loves getting eaten out, he loves anything that he calls "but stuff" and you love indulging him. After a few more licks, you delve deeper into his hole, licking inside him as slowly as you can. Above you he's a moaning mess, you can feel him shake from the pleasure, so you increase your speed.

You massage his cheeks as you tongue fuck his hole making sure to get as deep as you can. "Dave" he moans, and you're pretty sure you're not going to be the one screaming the other's name at this point.

You extend your arm to your side, careful not to let John fall completely on top of you, and reach for your bedside drawer, where you find your stash of lube. You uncap the tube one-handed like a pro and manage to cover your fingers in the substance. You carefully insert one finger into John and the mewl he let's out just about makes you orgasm right on the spot. One finger turns to two, then three, until John is actively riding your fingers, trying to get you to brush against his hot button. You won't give him that satisfaction though, at least not yet.

"Dave….stop" he moans out, still lost in pleasure. "I'm gonna come...please...stop"

So you do, and you let him get off of you. He turns around and grabs the lube and spreads them onto his fingers before he leans down to coat your cock in a thick layer. You hiss at his touch, cock rock hard and ready for him.

He straddles you once more and puts one hand on your chest and readies your cock in his other. And then he's sinking down and you can't help but look at how his ass just about swallows you. It doesn't take long for him to be fully seated, and he wiggles around to get comfortable. His wiggling isn't nothing short of adorable. It amazes you how he can be the sexiest thing alive and yet be this cute little dork at the same time.

He looks down on you with the goofiest smile. "Ready?" you ask him.

He answers by raising himself up and slamming himself down. You both moan at the sensation. John then sets a pace for himself as he fucks himself on your dick. He has his hands on your chest as he guides himself up and down. You decide to help him as your hands find his hips and you thrust yourself upward when he comes down. He lets out a moan that would rival any porn star in the planet and you just know you found his prostate.

"Faster...please, faster"

And you give him exactly what he wants as you quicken your pace, hands clenching his hips that you're sure they'll be bruises there in no time.

He lets go of your chest, and sits up straight as you continue to fuck him. His hand snakes down to his cock and he pumps it in time with your thrusts. He has his eyes squeezed shut and he he's biting his lip in what you can only imagine is pleasure, pleasure caused by you.

"You're so gorgeous, holy shit" you say without thinking,

John only moans as if that's all he could do until, "D-dave I'm close, so close, harder p-please"

"Anything for you babe", and you thrust harder, abusing his prostate until he lets out a high pitched moan that you're pretty sure sounds like your name. In no time, he releases ropes of semen onto your chest. You're quick to follow, whispering his name, as you thrust one more time and release deep inside of him.

You're both panting by the end, John falling on top of you. "That was...that was amazing," he says between pants. All you can do is hum an affirmative, as you're too tired to say anything else.

After a few moments of recovery, he lifts up his head and kisses you softly. It's not heated like before, instead it's gentle and sweet. "We should do that again," he whispers onto your lips, and you respond him by giving him one last kiss.

"We should get cleaned up first, we smell pretty gross" you say as you pull out of him. He let's out a quiet moan as you slide out. He rolls off of you onto the bed "Do we really have to, I'm comfortable here next to you. Let's cuddle, yeah?"

"We can cuddle after a shower, we can even watch one of your stupid Mconaugay movies. "

"Mcconaughey!"

"What's the difference, are you in or nah?"

He looks pensive until he finally looks up at you with a smile "Okay, but you have to carry me there."

"As you wish, my prince"

Later, after your shower and a round of shower sex, you find yourself cuddled up next to John on your couch. You have a blanket covering the both of you and you have _Armageddon_ on. John has his head tucked under your chin and you have your arm around his waist. And honestly, you couldn't be happier than at this very moment, shitty movie and all.


End file.
